alone in the dark
by Vince-the-Sky-Cowboy
Summary: im a n00b here,so flames are accepted...my first fan fic...really not sure on the rating tho...enjoy i guess...knuxrouge pairing...if you're going to flame me...at least TRY to do a good job by doing so...


i sat on top of the master emerald,sining to myself... 

"with the venomous kiss you gave me,im killing loneliness.(killing loneliness)...with the warmth of your arms you saved me...oh im killing loneliness,with you...we're killing loneliness that turned my heart into a,tomb...im killing loneline-e-e-es..."i sang out loud.

"wow,knuckles...i didn't know you could sing."rouge said,landing right beside me...

"there's alot of things no one knows about me...yall just haven't tried to get to know me that well..."i said,resuming my singing.

"hehe...anyways,i was sent by the government to gather people i trust for an assignment that could prove fatal."she said...my ears perked up at fatal...

i turned to her..."so you want me to go with you...who else is going?"i asked,laying down and putting my hands behind my head...

she laughed a bit..."just us."she said...i sat bolt up...

"why just us?...you can't stand me as is."i said.

"i wouldn't say i can't stand you...it's just me and you are alike in more aspects than anyone realizes."she said,standing up..."coming?"

i stood up and gave her a thumbs up...we then flew to where the assignment was...not exactly the best idea when just 2 people are going...

me and rouge had been flying for some time in the auburn tinted rays of the setting sun..."hey rouge."i said...she looked at me..."what exactly is this assignment of yours?"i asked...she chuckled..."something you'll enjoy,im sure."

she handed me a file when we landed for a rest stop...it said:

file description:...reports show that a castle,located in transylvania,has had guests mysteriously vanish...victims that have survived this ordeal have reported shadows coming to life and --that's all i needed to read...

"so it's basically go in,find out what the hell is going on,stop it,get out,and don't die."i said,tossing back the file.

"that's exactly what i said."rouge said,tossing me a gun...

i examined it with interest..."blacktail,custom tuned,35 round clip,fastest reload and firing rate,superior handling,firepower beyond what it should be...kickass gun rouge!"

she looked at me funny..."damn knuckles...you really know your guns."

"kinda have to when you're fighting fang the sniper."i said,pulling out my ipod and turning it on...killing loneliness by him came on...

rouge looked at my ipod..."i love that song...can i listen to it?"she asked...i handed my ipod to her.

"maybe we should get going."i said...rouge was in her own little world...singin and dancin...i sighed and waited for hthe song to stop playing...the song stopped a few mins later...

"didn't know you could dance,bat-girl."i said,clapping and chuckling...

rouge looked at me..."why do you care?...do you want to dance with me?"she asked,turning on that seductive charm of hers...

"me?...dance with you?...that's a dream come true!"i said...she blushed...

i busted out laughing..."i can't believe i just got rouge,the jewel thief with more sex appeal than angelina jolie,to blush...man,im good."i said,still chuckling...rouge was not amused...

"can we just get to this castle already?"rouge asked,impatiently...

i walked over to her and gave her a playful push on her arm..."aww,come on bat-girl...lighten up will ya?"i said...she chuckled...

"let's save the banter for some other time...we'll need all the energy we can get tonight...the file says the castle is at least a mile wide."she said.

"ok batgirl...give me back my ipod."i said in a serious voice...rouge's face showed a new emotion now...challenge...

"no...if you want it...then come and get it."she said,flying up to the top of the hill...i charged after her but soon stopped completely...

rouge had put my ipod down her shirt...

"aww come on knuckie...don't tell me you're afraid to get your ipod."she said in a playful voice...

i sighed..."it's not that im scared...it's that im not about to rip off your shirt just to get my ipod..."i said...she laughed...

"who said anything about ripping off my shirt?"she asked,seductively...we both laughed...

"let's just get to the castle before sundown...it's gonna rain in a few hours."i said...rouge looked at me confused...

"living on angel island for 13 straight years gave me a few passive abillities...one being to predict the weather."i said...

it started to pour down raining a few hours later...

"good prediction knux."rouge said as both of us entered the pube that was in the village on the outskirts of the castle...all eyes turned to them...

"friends of yours?"i asked rouge...she shook her head...

"hey!...git out o' my pub!...i don' allow no stinkin shadows in here!"the barkeep spat at me...

"i can assure you that--i had to duck to dodge an incoming knife...--we aren't shadows..."i finished...

"ye have ta be!!...ya move faster'n anyone i ever saw!"the barkeep shouted...

something blasted through the door as soon as the barkeep finished his sentence...it looked like a cloud...no...mist of pure darkness...but it had a form to it...a form that sent chills up my spine...

the shadow charged the barkeep with eyes full of hunger...i acted on instinct...

i teleported in front of the barkeep and intercepted the blow from the shadow...it picked me up off of the ground and proceeded to strangle me...

i gagged and tried to breath for a while...i felt my vision change perception...like my eyes had changed color...then...it let me go...i looked up at it with confusion...

"you carry the same blood as us...nevertheless...you're an outsider...if you become,unpleasant to our eyes...there will be severe consequences..."it said,leaving the pub...

rouge helped me up...the barkeep grasped my shoulder..."lad,i think ye better follow me..."he said,his expression serious...

he led me to the pubs basement...and took out 2 boxes...

"lad...this gear belonged to the greatest shadow hunter that ever lived..."he said,handing me a box...

"and this gear belonged to his lover..."he said,handing rouge a box...

"you two get up to the top room in this here pub...don' worry bout' the fee...ye can stay here free o' charge as long as ye rid the town o' those shadows!"the barkeep said.

"agreed."me and rouge said,making our way to the room we were assigned to...

"well...let's see what's in these boxes."i said,opening mine...in it was a black leather jacket,black gloves,black pants,2 red and black leather belts,and black boots...

rouge opened her box...in it was a light blue dress,leather belt,and a headband...

"wow...we got some sweet gear!"i said,taking out my gear and putting it on the table...rouge following suit--

CRASH!!!...a lightning bolt struck...

rouge just about jumped out of her tight leather outfit...i laughed my ass off...

"shut up,knucklehead!"rouge said,kicking me across the room...i fell on the bed and lost conciousness.  
-  
i woke up a few hours later...i noticed the sun was now up...i got up...and immediately noticed that rouge's gear...and rouge...was gone...

"might as well try mine on."i said picking up my gear and putting it on...i headed downstairs to get something to eat...and found rouge at the bar...

"yo,knux...wassup?"she asked, waving at me and chuckling...she's probably drunk...

"don't tell me you're drunk,bat-girl."i asked,walking over to her...

she giggled..."no way...it takes alot more than 25 shots f vodka to--eeeek!"she yelped...a patron had grabbed her butt...

i punched him through the wall...i turned to the remaining patrons..."anyone else want to try that?"i asked in a voice that defied my being...the patrons looked away from me...like they were afraid of me...

rouge just giggled..."wow knux...didn't know you cared so much for me."she said,kissing me on the cheek...i sighed...

"ok barkeep...im gonna need a coke,a shot of vodka,a shot of tequilla,a pinch of nutmeg,a big cup,and a spoon to mix it all up."i said...the barkeep handed me the ingredients i asked for,and i began to mix them up...

"what's that?"rouge asked,eyeing me with interest...

"something you're gonna hate...but it'll sober you up faster than weird al can sing hardware store."i said handing her the drink...

"hot damn,that's fost!!!"the barkeep said...

rouge took one sip of it...good,that should do it...she took a gulp this time...then proceeded to down the entire thing...i stared at her wide eyed...

she sobered up real quick though!..."ow...my head."she said.

"25 shots of vodka'll do that to ya."i said..."we better be getting to that castle now."

"wait lad!...something came in for ya las' nigh'."the barkeep said..."some fellas in robes dropped this off,an told me to tell ye to use it sgainst those shadows."he handed me a sword with a gun as the hilt...i know exactly who sent this for me...

"thanks dad,you too atthair."i said to no one.

"oh lad...they said ta wait till nightfall to hunt those damned creatures of the night!..."the barkeep,griswold,said...

"great...no what am i supposed to do?"i asked out loud...

"you could take a nap."rouge suggested..."or you could try out your new weapon against mine."she pulled out a gunblade as well...

"well...i am a bit tired...but im always up for a challenge!"i said,picking up my gunblade and getting into a fighting stance...rouge doing the same...

meanwhile...

"does the echidna know of his past yet?"artanus,the king shadow,asked Llolth,the queen shadow...

"no my love...not yet."she said.

artanus chuckled..."good...i'd prefer if he didn't know of his past...not yet at least..."

a moments silence followed...

"does the bat know of her past?"Llolth asked artanus.

"of course not...she may be unbelieveably gifted in jewel theft and charm...but she knows nothing about her past...she only knows events that have recently happened in her life...like the ARK incident..."artanus answered...

"that is good to hear...now,my love...let us turn in for the day...we'll need our energy for our visitors tonight."Llolth said,taking artanus's hand in hers...

"as you wish,my love...as you wish..."artanus said,sliding his other hand around Llolth's slender waist...they both retired to their quarters,awaiting the arrival of their visitors...

back at the pub...

me and rouge were tired...the blue dress rouge now had a slit on each side that went up to her thighs,and her hair was a mess...me on the other hand...had not a scratch on me...but i was tired as all fuck!!!...

"geez knucklehead...you're good!"rouge said,falling to her knees..."i give up!"

i chuckled..."good...im going to take a nap...hey griswold...5 shots of peppermint schnapps."i said...i downed my shots and headed for the room,rouge following me...after she had about 5 shots herself...

she giggled the whole way there...she stumbled into the room,falling over the couch...giggling like crazy...

i sighed..."rouge...you are such a light-weight,you know that?"i said,bending down to pick her up...still she giggled...

i picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed...i layed her down,tucked her in,then headed for the couch...

"hey knux..."she said...i asked what was up..."can you sing to me?"she asked,giggling...i sighed but sat down beside her and started to sing...

"hold me like you held onto life,when your fears came to life and into me...love me like you love the sun,scorching the blood in my...vampire heart..."i sang...rouge was asleep,clinging onto my chest...

i layed back gently,as to not wake rouge,and drifted off to sleep as well...

at castle shadow...a few hours later...

artanus and Llolth were asleep in each others embrace..until Llolth awoke with a start...Llolth woke artanus shortly after she had awakened...

"what is it,my love?...what is wrong?"artanus asked Llolth...

"our visitors have arrived..."she said,sitting up and reaching for her midnight blue dress...

artanus sat up shortly after Llolth and reached for his sword...

when they were fully armed,Llolth and artanus made their way to the great hall...for they knew that their guests would be there shortly after themselves...

back with knux and rouge... BR me and rouge entered the castle's doors with caution...we proceeded into the main hall,where everyone passes through to get to every other room in the house...when i heard a noise...rouge obviously heard it too...

"did you hear that knuckles?"rouge asked me...i nodded...

"it came from the great hall...let's go check it out..."i said..."stay behind me."

rouge nodded...we made our way to the great hall and opened the doors...we proceeded in,our swords drawn...ready for anythin--

"hahahaha!...how predictable..."a voice spat...a voice that sounded much like my voice...

"yes...it seems you two are even dumber than we had imagined..."a second voice said...a voice that sounded much like rouge's voice...

me and rouge looked up...we were speechless at what we saw...

we saw mirror images of ourselves...these two...whoever they were...were exactly like us in every way...minus the attitudes of course...that and the dark mist that seemed to radiate from their very beings...

"who are you?"i asked my double...

"and who are you?"rouge asked her double...

"i am artanus...king of the shadows and ruler of the nether realm."he said to me...

"and i am Llolth...queen of the shadows and mistress of evil."she said to rouge...

i studied them fr a minute..."so i take it you two are the ones who are creating these damned creatures?"i asked...that got me death glares from both of them...

"don't you DARE talk about our children that way!!!"Llolth yelled at me...

"children?"i asked,dumbfounded...

"yes,our children!"artanus yelled...

i stood in amazement...rouge however was far more curious than i was...

"you do know that your children are killing innocent villagers in a nearby village,right?"she asked...Llolth and artanus chuckled...

"of course we know!...we send them out to...feed..."Llolth answered...rouge looked disgusted...

"well...we're here to put a stop to it...and it looks like the only way to do that is to kill you two!"i said,readying my sword...artanus laughed...

"now now knuckles...do you really want to kill your evil side?"artanus asked...i gasped..."what do you mean?"i asked..."i am the darkness that resides in your heart...in essence...i am you..."artanus said,laughing again...

"the same with you rouge...i am the darkness that resides in your heart...if i go...you go..."Llolth said,laughing as well...sending chills down my back...rouge's as well...

rouge and i stood in confusion...

"it seems that we have confused them,my love."Llolth said.

"yes...allow us to...express what we meant..."artanus said,waving his hand in front of his face...rouge and i felt our souls leave our bodies...what we witnessed next was unbelievable...

we saw our pasts...

knux's past

i was running from dark legionaires,the eternal enemies of the brotherhood of gaurdians...i was 10 at the time,and i had stolen an item of great importance to them...

"get him!...he has the genetic disruptor!"a legionaire yelled...

i soon felt a searing pain in my back...i fell to the ground,on top of the genetic disruptor...

i felt a pain in my chest,like my heart was tearing in two...i saw a dark mist rising from my chest...then i blacked out...

rouge's past

rouge was thrown through a wall by a bounty hunter...rouge was 18 at the time...she had pissed off this guy by stealing the soul seperating sapphire...(say that 10 times fast!!)

"the sapphire...?"the bounty hunter asked,holding out his hand...

"sorry,asshole...it's broken!"rouge said,holding up the shards...

"you fool!...do you have any idea wha--a blinding white light engulfed the room...when it subsided,a figure,Llolth,emerged...rouge lost conciousness...

end pasts

me and rouge fell to the floor,next to each other,and lost conciousness.  
-  
i woke up,my head hurting like hell...i was soon aware that rouge was laying on top of my chest,fast asleep...

"knux!...oh thank god you're awake!"amy shouted...causing rouge to wake up...damnit!!!...

me and rouge sat up...anf fell out of bed as soon as we sat up...and then sonic walked in and saw both of us on the ground,rouge on top of me...

"aww,come on guys!...get a room!"sonic said,pretending to puke...

me and rouge got up..."well,we did until you and amy walked in."i said...sonic and amy looked at me with weirede out looks...

"he's more laid back than ever now...why i do not know."rouge said,raising her hands in innocence...

amy's face went back to it's usual optimism..."it's probably because he was laid off of his duties of protecting the master emerald because he was drinking smirnoff on the job..."amy said...i gave her a "wtf?" kind of look...

"oh!...oops,sorry knux...didn't know you didn't want them to know about that..."she said,smiling innocently...

"last time i tell you anything."i said harshly...

sonic was laughing his ass off at this point..."look,i'll be able to get back to my duties by one of two ways...one,i stop drinking...which is bullshit because my dad and atthair drank when they were gaurding it...and another is for me to get married...i've got a better shot at the drinking option."i said...

sonic stopped laughing..."yeah,pretty much."he said...then he shuddered...

"what was tha--i shuddered,along with amy and rouge...what the hell?...

"sonic,amy,knuckles,rouge...get up to the lab,NOW!!"tails yelled over the intercom...the four of us rushed to the lab...we arrived to see tails looking very pale...

"what's wrong tails?"amy asked...tails stood up...he handed me a recorder..."listen to it."he siad...fear in his voice...

i turned it on...and this is what we all heard:...hello,tails...i assume that you are no doubt tinkering with your little toys,but never mind that now...i am watching you now...and if you do not do as i say...i will kill you...now,listen very carefully--"the tape cut off...i tried turning it back on..."--stop right there echidna!...yes,it's me,artanus...now,enough small talk...my love and i have sent a sizeable amount of our children to hunt down and kill you and your friends on sight...if you try to resist,my love and i will be forced to see to your death ourselves...now,you have 10 minutes starting now to surrender and let my children kill you without a fight...if you choose to resist them...as i've said before...my love and i will personally kill you and your friends...and despite all i have said...i don't want to do this...but,being the darkness that resides in your heart,i am obligated to..."

the tape cut off...leaving all of us in a stunned silence...8 minutes passed before any of us said anything..."tails...get sonic,amy,and rouge to safety...i'll hold them off..."i said...

rouge's eyes saddened..."no knuckles,they'll kill you!"she said,a tear rolling down the side of her cheek...i sighed...then chuckled...

"i'm alot more powerful than you give me credit for,bat-girl."i said..."go with tails...i'm gonna let my anger go and i don't want any of yall to see me do so...it'll be too graphic for yall to handle..."i walked over to rouge and wiped the tear from her face..."go bat-girl...i'll be fine...just go."...i kissed her on the lips for a good minute...i broke the kiss when i felt the vibrations of multiple feet running towards our location...then the shadows bursted through the doors...

"GO,NOW!!!"i yelled,drawing my gunblade and slashing one of the shadows in half...these shadows weren't like the one i faced in transylvania...those had a figure close to a humans...these were wolves...

rouge was taken away by sonic and amy...tails helping as well...she didn't want to leave me...no time to mull over thoughts now--"AAAARRGGHHH!!"one of those bastards latched itself onto my neck...others latched themselves onto my arms and legs...i was dead in seconds...

rouge POV i heard a scream of pain as soon as we rounded the corner of the hangar...

"KNUCKLES!!!"i yelled,wrenching myself free of sonic and amy's grasp...

"ROUGE,NO...YOU'LL DIE TOO!!!"sonic screamed at me...

i didn't care...nothing mattered anymore...if dying was the only way to put myself back in knuckles warm,sweet embrace...then so be it...i ran back to the lab,tears streaming down my face...i blasted open the doors...only to see knuckles...dead...mauled...then the shadows turned to me...i panicked...i ran back to the hangar...only to be cut off by those damned creatures...they closed in on me,eyes full of hunger...i wasn't scared...if these mutts had to kill me for me to be back with knuckles then...wait...no!...knuckles wouldn't allow me to even think like that!!!...

a shadow jumped at me,it's yellow eyes full of hunger,and feral rage...i braced myself for death...when...

"BOOOOOOOOM!"i heard what sounded like a cannon go off...i opened my eyes to see the shadows in front of me had been obliterated...i turned around to see...

"kn-knuckles?"i asked...the red figure just stood there...as if he were made completely of stone...

"it's me rouge..."he said...i was overjoyed...

i ran up to him and hugged him as hard as i could...and i felt him return the hug...i didn't know why...but i felt safe in his embrace...like nothing could ever hurt me...like i was totally protected...

he broke away from me and looked me in the eyes..."rouge...let's get back to the others...they're probably worried about you..."he said...i nodded and we headed back to the hangar,hand in hand...

back to knux's POV

we arrived in the hangar a minute or so later...we hopped inside of the X-tornado...and were greeted with shouts of confusion,awe,and happiness...

"knuckles...how did you--..."there's no time!...we must get to the castle,pronto!...artanus and Llolth are waiting for me and rouge..."i said...tails,sonic,and amy nodded in unison...we took off a few seconds later...

we had been flying for a good 10 minutes when sonic asked:"so HOW did you survive knux?"...i sighed...

"it was a ring i was wearing that saved me."i answered...everyone looked at me confused...again i sighed..."the ring i was wearing was given to me by blaze...the ring was able to bring me back to life...though its a one time use...it come's in handy."i said,chuckling..."also...in using this ring...it has given me the option of using my hidden power...but if i do use it...my anger will consume me...and there's not a damn thing yall can do to stop me..."now everyone was interested...rouge leaned her head on my shoulder...i wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me and leaned my head on hers...

"why did blaze give you that ring?"amy asked me..."i helped her out of a tight spot a WHILE back..."i answered...amy seemed contempt with my answer...

"ok guys...looks like we wont be at the castle for another 3 hours or so...might as well grab some sleep."tails said...we all nodded..."ok...sonic you're gonna have to bunk with amy...knuckles,you're with rouge...and im by myself..."...everyone seemed contempt with their sleeping arrangements...

sonic and amy made their way to one of the rooms available...tails took the next one...and me and rouge took the last one...we entered the room to find:one bed,one tv,and one minifridge...i made my way to the bed...i climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chest...

rouge climbed into bed,got under the covers,and snuggled up to me...i put my arm around her waist,drawing her closer to me...she rested her head on my chest,breathing at the same pace i was...and,oddly enough,our heartbeats were at the same pace as well...

"hey knuckles."rouge said,eyes closed...

"what is it,rouge?"i asked,stroking her silky white fur...

"promise you won't ever leave me."she said,hugging me tightly to her...i returned the embrace..."i promise i will never leave your side,through thick and thin,i will stay with you...even in death i will be by your side rouge...don't ever doubt that..."i said,kissing the top of her head...

we fell asleep moments later.  
-  
with artanus and Llolth

artanus was pacing up and down walkway of his graveyard..."that damn echidna!"he said to himself..."he should be dead...unless...oh that damn cat!...no matter,i'll kill blaze soon enough...for now,my concern is the echidna and his girlfriend..."...Llolth appeared behind artanus..."my love!...the echidna has been infected with Shade!"she said urgently...artanus's face hardened immediately..."WHAT?!?!?...DAMNIT!!!...NOW HE'S ABLE TO CONTROL THE SAME POWERS WE CAN!!!"he yelled,frustrated...Llolth's face saddened..."im sory my love..."she said,a tear rolling down her cheek...

artanus walked over to her and put my arms on her shoulders..."im sorry Llolth...it's just...im stressed...im sorry if i upset you."...she smiled..."it's alright,love...let us return to our quarters...we need to be ready for our guests."she said...

artanus and Llolth made their way to their quarters,hand in hand.  
-  
aboard the X-tornado...

"guys,wake up!!!...we're here!"i heard tails shout...so i woke up rouge,we exchanged a bried kiss,then headed to the bridge...

we arrived at the bridge a few seconds later...amy,sonic,and tails were staring wide eyed out the main window of the bridge...me and rouge walked over to it and gazed out of it...we stared in disbelief at what we saw...

the castle,like some monument to evil,was covered in those shadows...but these actually had form to them...there forms looked exactly like mine,rouge's,and...amy's and sonic's???...what the hell???...nevermind..."looks like we're gonna need all of the firepower we can get."i said..."tails...anything you got that sonic and amy can use?"...tails pushed a button that made the table in front of us flip over...revealing 4 gunblades..."will these do?"tails asked me...i nodded and took one,amy,rouge,and sonic following suit...i summoned my other gunblaade,rouge doing the same,and sheathed them..."you got anything to use tails?"i asked him...he just grinned and pulled out 2 handguns..."yup...i modded these babies to have unlimited bulletts...so im set."he said...

"ok guys,yall ready?"i asked the team...they all nodded..."alright then...everyone stay behind me...i don't want anyone dying on me."i said,seriously...rouge,noticing the emotion in my voice,walked up to me and kissed me..."don't worry knucklehead...the only way we'll die is if we get too bored of beating the shit out of these things."she said...i smiled..."alright then,let's move out!"i said,leading everyone out to the flight deck...

it was raining outside...not just lightly either...it was pouring down raining...everyone was drenched as soon as we walked out to the flight deck...hell...my fur was so wet it was no longer bright red...it was blood red...anyways...when we reached the end of the flight deck,shadows flew towards us...me,rouge,sonic,amy,and tails readied ourdselves for combat when my chest started to hurt...not lightly either...

i clutched my chest and fell to my knees...rouge knelt by my side..."knuckles,what's wrong?"she asked urgently..."nothing rouge...look out!"i yelled,jumping up and spinning around in a circle,both of my gunblades drawn...i sliced and diced through everyone of those shadows..."guys...go ahead without me!"i yelled,sending a fireball into the middle of the big ass group of shadows...the fireball destroyed hundreds of shadows and opened a path to the castle entrance..."go,NOW!!!"i yelled...rouge and the others looked at me with sorrowful expressions..."knuck--..."no time!...go now!"i yelled cutting sonic off...sonic nodded..."alright guys...let's go!"he said...amy and tails followed him...rouge just stood there...unmoved...i sighed..."rouge...go...i'll be fine,trust me."i said...she laughed a bit..."that's what you said last time."...a tear rolled down her cheek...i looked at her...and noticed that a shadow was standing right behind her..."ROUGE,MOVE!!!"i yelled...she turned around and...

the shadow bit her arm and left a big gash...rouge fell to the ground,clutching her bleeding arm...that's when i lost it...

i roared so loud that the windows of the village broke...then blood red angelic wings tore out of my back,spraying blood everywhere...my eyes turned from their piercing violet to a bloodthirsty red...my teeth turned to fangs...my hands now were engulfed in pure chaos energy...and i now radiated a blue flame around me...

i charged at the shadow that had bitten rouge and sliced through it like it was butter...now the rest of the shadows charged me...i flew into the air and started using my two gunblades to slice through the shadows...rouge was now awake,watching the whole scenario...

rouge POV i looked up,after i had stopped clutching my arm,and saw knuckles...at least i think it was knuckles...i saw him with blood red wings,2 gunblades,his hands were now wrapped in chaos energy,and he had blue flames around him...that's knuckles alright...i was soon aware that a shadow was standing behind me...acting on instinct,i bacflipped over it...when i landed i grabbed it's neck and snapped it...after that was done i took one more look up at knuckles...he was giving it his all...but a shadow was behind him with a knife..."KNUCKLES,BEHIND YOU!!!"i yelled...

knuckles POV i turned around when i heard rouge's voice and narrowly avoided getting stabbed...i impaled the shadow,then kicked him in the stomach...5 shadows to go...i sliced through them withut much effort...when that was done i landed back down on the ground...i rushed over to rouge..."rouge are you okay?"i asked,concerned...she smiled,holding her arm..."im fine...a little scarred,but fine."...i looked at her arm..."let me see your arm."i said...she held out her arm...i placed my hands over the gash..."andarix"i said...her arm healed fully...the scar was gone...

"thanks knuckles."she said..."no prb...now,let's go help the others."i said...she nodded in agreement...we set off for the castle entrance,hoping that we would be able to at least break a sweat...

with artanus and Llolth...

"let us go!"amy and sonic shouted...tails had been knocked out...

"oh,sorry...we can't do that...we need you to lure our 'guests' to us..."Llolth said..."yes,and until they come...you'll be kept here."artanus said,chuckling...

there was a loud crash...

"hmm...it seems they are here my love..."Llolth said,pulling out her whip...artanus drew his sword..."they'll be here in a few minutes...let's stay put...it makes the challenge all the sweeter."

back with knux and rouge...knux POV i blasted down the doors of the castle with ease...me and rouge made our way to the great hall...when we entered the great hall...we saw sonic and amy in chains...then we saw tails unconcious...my anger was returning...

"hello knuckles,rouge...i have a proposition for you...you can both leave here,alive...but your friends will die...or you can stay and die...and your friends will live...ill leave it to you."artanus said...i laughed...

"you know im gonna stay...but im not gonna d--Llolth had used her whip to get a hold on my legs...she pulled me off ballance and slung me into a wall...artanus had drawn his sword and was now fighting rouge...i broke free of Llolth's whip and rammed her into a pillar,causing it to collapse on her...

artanus looked at me...then saw Llolth under the debris...

"Llolth!"he shouted,zooming over to the pile of debris...artanus uncovered Llolth...she had bruises and cuts all over her body,and she appeared to be unconcious...artanus looked at me with rage in his eyes..."you!!!...you'll pay for this!!!...you'll pay for hurting my love!!!"he yelled,flying up into the air..."now!!...open the door...the door to Kingdom Hearts!!!"...a big,silver door materialized behind artanus...he laughed maniacally..."foolish echidna!!...you cannot hope to defeat the power of Kingdom Hearts!!!...not even i can defeat it...but what i can do is control it!"...the big door opened to reveal nothing but darkness...but i felt something...an ever growing power emanated from that door...artanus flew through the doors...then they started to close...i landed before artanus flew into the doors to tell rouge something...

i looked her straight in the eye..."rouge...i'm going after him...do not cry for me,for i will be back.be it one year,three years,or even ten years from now,i'll be back..."i said...her eyes began to tear up now more than ever...she started to protest but i put ny finger to her mouth...she stopped..."i dont want to do this rouge,but if i dont we'll all die...i'll be back rouge,we'll see each other again...remember me by these words...though we may never meet again...we'll never forget each other..."i said to her...she now had tears streaming down her face...i cupped her chin in my hands..."i love you rouge,always have always will."...she grabbed my neck and kissed me...not just any kiss...this was a kiss of love...a passionate,loving kiss...she pulled away a moment later..."i love you too knukles...just dont die on me."she said,wiping away her tears..."i promise."i said...then i saw the doors closing..."goodbye rouge...i love you."...i flew through the doors right as they closed...leaving tails,sonic,amy,and rouge alone...

the room around them began to phase out of reality..."what's going on?"sonic asked...

"i don't kno--the room went blank and everyone lost conciousness...

a few days later...

rouge woke up in a bed,head hurting and her whole body sore...she sat up in bed,unable to recall how she got there,or what had happened to put her there...then she remembered...everything...she felt her eyes water...her heart started to ache...but then she remembered what knuckles had said..."do not cry for me rouge,i will be back"...

she smiled to herself..."and i'll be waiting"...

END...?


End file.
